


я чувствую

by angel_aura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, No Lesbians Die
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: сборник зарисовок о чувствах разных.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. трепет.

Я слышу улыбку в твоем голосе, когда мы находим время для разговора по телефону в обеденный перерыв, и не могу не улыбнуться сама. Желаю тебе удачного дня, слышу "Люблю тебя" перед тем, как слова заменят гудки, и думаю: "Господи".

В один из вечеров ты обнимаешь меня со спины, я чувствую твое тепло и руки на своих плечах, талии, бедрах - везде, куда только дотянутся - и думаю: "Господи".

Я веду самыми кончиками пальцев по твоей щеке, собираюсь убрать руку, как только средний палец соскальзывает под челюсть, но ты возвращаешь ее назад, прижимаешь к своему лицу. Я могу коснуться твоих губ - нужно лишь совсем чуть-чуть изменить положение ладони, но меня не хватает на какие-либо движения, я могу только смотреть и повторять про себя: "Господи".

Я сажусь тебе на колени, обнимаю за шею и заглядываю в глаза. От твоего взгляда перехватывает дыхание и сердце стучит совсем уж бешено, ты притягиваешь меня ближе, хотя куда, черт возьми, ближе, и целуешь, а в моей голове лишь набатом: "Господи, господи, господи".

Я не вру, когда говорю, что не верю в Бога. Потому что кому нужен Бог, когда есть ты?

Кому нужен Бог, когда есть твой голос, от которого всякий раз внутри все переворачивается, твои глаза, которые, подобно Парижу (на самом деле, в разы лучше), увидеть и умереть, потому что не будет ничего прекраснее, твой смех, с которым не сравнится никакая музыка - когда есть все это, когда есть ты, ты, ты, кому, черт возьми, сдался Бог?

Бога нет, но точно есть Богиня, иначе чья сонная улыбка каждый день затмевает утреннее солнце?

Бога нет, но точно есть Богиня, я молюсь ей каждую ночь, касаясь ее плеча легким поцелуем перед сном, и каждое утро, когда готовлю нам завтрак. Мои молитвы - это все, что я говорю ей, пусть даже самое обыкновенное и привычное. В этих молитвах нет благоговения, потому что моей Богине не нужно, чтобы ей поклонялись.

Моей Богине не нужны иконы и церковные песнопения, ей достаточно того, что единственная верующая в нее здесь, ей достаточно видеть ее и слышать. Ей не нужны жертвы, не нужны смирение и послушание, ей не нужно даже, чтобы ее последовательницы стремились к некому эфемерному идеалу - ей достаточно того, что есть.

Моя Богиня не станет прощать все мои грехи во что бы то ни стало, и я знаю это, и от этого живется легче и сложнее одновременно. Моя Богиня не обещает любить меня вечно, но мне это и не нужно. Мне бы только прижиматься губами к твоим запястьям, ладоням и пальцам, ощущать твое горячее дыхание на своей шее, пока ты своими отметинами обозначаешь мою принадлежность к известной лишь нам двоим религии, где нет ни догм, ни псалмов, ни символов, а есть только ты.

Я не вру, когда говорю, что не верю в Бога, потому что я не нуждаюсь в нем, пока есть ты.

Я хочу сказать, что всегда буду рядом, но ты улыбаешься так всезнающе, что я не издаю ни звука, молча накрывая твою руку своей. Ты переплетаешь свои пальцы с моими, улыбаешься шире и шепчешь: "Я тоже".

Я спрашиваю, веришь ли ты в Бога. Ты качаешь головой и продолжаешь уже вслух: "Но я верю в тебя".


	2. опустошение.

я открываю глаза. 

утро начинается с серого потолка, прохладных простыней и твоей спины напротив приоткрытого окна. по плечам ползет уличный холодок, и под одеялом было бы куда уютнее, но я пересиливаю себя и выпутываюсь из него с абсолютно явным намерением приобнять тебя сзади, но вдруг в нерешительности замираю рядом. чувствую, как напряжено все твое тело, даже не касаясь его. 

я смотрю в твои глаза и думаю то, что думать не должна. 

что они мертвые. холодные, стылые, весь блеск утратили. что они отмирают. что ты отмираешь. 

ты разворачиваешься, неловко задевая меня рукой (прикосновение ледяное, как и взгляд, хорошо, что по спине мурашки, не иней), говоришь в пустоту: «поставлю чай». я смотрю, как ты тусклой беззвучной тенью исчезаешь в дверном проеме. 

или это я отмираю? 

я хочу сказать: «моя дорогая, я думаю, нам стоит...» - и улыбнуться. 

ты смотришь сквозь меня, упираясь взглядом в светло-зеленые обои (нашей) кухни, делаешь крошечные глотки чая из кружки и пронзительно молчишь. обжигающе горячий кофе совсем не греет, ощущения блеклые какие-то, пресные, такие слабые, что начинаешь сомневаться в их присутствии. 

это сожаление? разочарование? скука? 

я хочу сказать: «милая», - и улыбнуться. 

из обожженного горла вырывается лишь хриплое: «слушай». 

пустота пахнет горьким кофе и мокрым от дождя асфальтом. 

осень ест меня медленно, откусывая по кусочку в сутки. это мало, так мало, но ей хватает, чтобы наесться, а мне - чтобы не замечать поначалу, а потом ясно чувствовать каждый раз, когда ее крючковатые пальцы выколупывают из меня все, что осталось живого. 

осенью все умирает, и я умираю тоже, чтобы родиться заново через долгие холодные четыре месяца, весной, когда все вновь оживает. 

моя весна началась в прошлом январе, за прилавком цветочного магазина. я бережно заворачиваю в шуршащую подарочную бумагу гвоздики. у твоей сестры день рождения. ты разглядываешь яркие бутоны в вазах и на полках, у тебя шапка в снегу, из-под нее выбилась завитая влажная прядь, тоже снежинками посеребренная. ты завороженно следишь за моими руками - в тот раз они удивили и меня саму, - пока я, изредка поглядывая на тебя, думаю, что у тебя, наверное, уже кто-то есть, потому что не может у кого-то вроде тебя никого не быть. 

ты с сияющей улыбкой благодаришь меня и выбегаешь в слепящий светом фонарей, блеском гирлянд и неоновыми вывесками вечер, а я смиряюсь с мыслью, что никогда больше тебя не встречу. 

смиряюсь до февраля, когда ты приходишь, заказываешь моей коллеге букет из желтых тюльпанов и даришь его мне вместе со своей улыбкой и номером телефона. 

моя весна наступает так рано и длится так долго, от этого кружит голову и хочется петь. иногда в квартире, где мы живем с тобой вместе, льют дожди и случаются грозы, но солнце все равно восходит, и весна продолжается. я живу в мире, где не бывает холодов, и забываю об осени, которая должна убить меня. 

и она убивает. размеренно, медленно, так, как она делает всегда. у меня есть силы сопротивляться лишь первые несколько недель, и она забирает и их, вдавливая по плечи, по шею погружая в промозглое вязкое бессилие. 

мы едим подруга подругу в попытках выжить. цепляемся, сжимаем до боли, к себе притягивая - только бы удержать. удержаться. 

но мы обе идем ко дну. 

ты достаешь свои вещи из самых неожиданных уголков этого дома. сворачиваешь вдвое и запихиваешь в чемоданы, коробки, пакеты. я с отсутствующим видом размешиваю сахар в чае, наблюдаю со стороны за твоими спокойными проходками туда-сюда. 

мне должно быть грустно. я должна плакать или хотя бы просить тебя не торопиться, поговорить. остаться. 

я пью горчащий чай и изредка помогаю тебе получше уложить вещи в чемодан. 

когда все заканчивается, ты подходишь ко мне и сверлишь взглядом мою грудь, не говоря ни слова. я непонимающе молчу в ответ, и тут до меня доходит.

я стягиваю твою футболку через голову, оставаясь в одних шортах, и отдаю тебе. сквозняк холодит кожу. ты бросаешь футболку в пакет с мусором. 

я должна чувствовать отчаяние. 

но когда твоя машина скрывается среди десятка других на трассе, у меня внутри пустота. 

слышу только, как на зубах у осени хрустит последний обломок моей закоченевшей души.


	3. безнадежную влюбленность

\- Что у тебя с ней?  
\- А что у меня с ней?

Взгляды украдкой, короткие, быстрые, такие, чтобы уловить невозможно было, на упавшую на лицо вьющуюся прядь, на удивительного цвета глаза. Выхватить улыбку, от которой щемит сердце и безумно хочется улыбнуться самой.

Шутки и просто слова – лишь бы улыбнулась. Лишь бы не грустила, потому что вместе с ней грустит весь мир. Лишь бы у нее все хорошо было. Лишь бы жизни радовалась.

Даришь ей эти радости, мелкие, ничтожные, нерешительно и осторожно, неловко, плохо скрывая страх совершить ошибку, пусть со стороны все и выглядит нормально. Даришь не ради какой-то высшей цели, а потому что просто хочется. Возможно, ей будет приятно. Возможно, она удивится. Возможно, она будет счастлива, даже если на мгновение – уже хорошо, и если эти «возможно» реальны, то будешь делать это, потому что так хочется и так правильно.

Господи, ты же по уши.

Да. Я по уши.

\- Что у тебя с ней?  
\- А что у меня с ней?

Мягкая, из ваты будто бы, из шелка будто бы сотканная. Она и не знает, но эти ассоциации крепко в голове засели. Неземная, откуда ты? На утреннюю зарю похожая: светлая, теплая, желание жизни дарящая. Касания невесомые, нежные настолько, словно хрупкая здесь не она, слезы на глазах от этой нежности, и по комнате кружиться, танцевать хочется. Волшебная. Волшебная. Волшебная.

Прошу, улыбнись мне еще раз.

Откуда ты, откуда, скажи, мне на голову свалилась? Сны себе забрала и не заметила, мысли своровала, во все пролезла чудесным образом и обратно отдала, будто так и надо. Поселилась в них практически, все, что там было до, спустив в мусоропровод.

И, о господи, я ведь совершенно не против.

Дает себя особенной почувствовать, близкой, подпускает шажок за шажком, осторожно. Чувствуешь это – и трепет тоже чувствуешь. Чей только, знать бы еще.

\- Что у тебя с ней?

«Я, кажется, тебя…»

Просыпаешься.

\- А что у меня с ней?

Как же, мать твою, больно.

Ничего. Ничего с ней. Не было, нет и быть не может.


End file.
